


No One Knows

by Drekaxander



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, Watcher Charles | Grian, Xisuma's culture worships Xelqua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drekaxander/pseuds/Drekaxander
Summary: None of the hermits knew that Grian was actually Xelqua, he's thinking that that will have to change.
Relationships: grian/xisuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	No One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great, but I really just wanted to write some Grian/Xisuma stuff. I'm not good at fluff or romantic relationship stuff.
> 
> (Also sorry if someone else is already using that title, it was the only thing I could think of.)
> 
> I suggest reading https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073934  
> It is extremely good and was my inspiration for this.

"What in the name of Xelqua!"

Grian turned to see Xisuma yell out a stream of curses, including Xelqua. None of the hermits knew that Grian was actually Xelqua, he's thinking that that will have to change.

"What's wrong X?" He walked towards Xisuma, said person was currently sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

"~Creepers be creepin~" He sang, he was singing a line from a song about Grian.

"Did you lose anything?"

Nothing but most of my health." X lifted his head to meet Grian's eyes. They both blushed, hard. They had been flirting with each other for a while now, but neither of them had confessed their love yet.

"I got some cake if that would help. We could go to my place, there's ~tea~ there!" Grian offered his hand to help X get up.

"Uh, sure. If that's alright with you?" X looked like a pink mess, he was blushing a bright pink at this point.

Grian chuckled, "Stupid I offered it, of course I'm okay with it!"

"I-ok." Xisuma hesitantly agreed.

"FINALLY! GET RID OF THE SEXUAL TENSION YOU IDIOTS!" A wild Iskall ran in with a Mumbo following closely behind.

"~Iskall~" Grian whined. He too was now a bright pink mess.

"Come on, let's go to your place." Xisuma quickly grabbed Grian's hand and rushed to the nearest portal.

They were both sitting down at a picnic table located in the secret area behind Grian's hobbit hole. There was a half eaten cake and two cups of tea on the table.

"So enlighten me." Grian began, "Who do you think Xelqua is?"

"Oh!" X said, slightly surprised at the question, "Xelqua was a powerful watcher. He had the opportunity to join the watchers, he accepted and left his old server."

Grian scowled at this and muttered, "He was forcefully taken, not given a choice."

Xisuma continued, not hearing Grian, "So he left his server with the watchers and eventually became one of the most important people, basically a god. But one day after he disobeyed the watchers orders, he was peacefully sent away to live life without being a watcher."

Grian continued to mutter, "Not peacefully, he was forced to watch Evo burn to the ground, then he escaped."

Xisuma seemed to hear him this time, "What? What do you mean?"

Grian grinned, "I mean . . ." Grian revealed his watcher wings and flew a few feet in the air, "I mean that wasn't exactly what happened."

Tango ran out from behind a jungle tree, "You're a watcher!?!"

The rest of the hermits ran out from behind various trees and rushed towards them. Grian groaned, "Seriously, ugh fine. I'll tell all of you now."

"Hello, my name is Xelqua. That story that X was telling, most of it wasn't true." the hermits looked shocked and confused, although none as confused and shocked as Xisuma, "I wasn't given an option on whether or not I went with them, I was forced and threatened. When I disobeyed their order of destroying a server for them, I wasn't let go peacefully. I watched my own server burn to the ground, along with the players that lived in it. I eventually escaped them and I left to here."

"So I've basically been worshiping my crush." X slapped a hand to his mouth when he realized what he just said, "I mean- I've been worshiping my totally platonic friend." X winced.

"Yeah you could have done better on that confession, and the coverup for the confession." 

Grian glared at Tango, "I think that his confession was perfect." X blushed even more, if that was even possible, "Oh and by the way X . . ." Grian glided down from his spot in the air.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how to end it soooo... there you go.
> 
> I will be honest, I'm much better at writing really sad stories where it doesn't end well at all.  
> Example: Falling by Drekaxander


End file.
